ToW The flower that blooms in adversity
by NonchalantHeart
Summary: A Descender is born from The World Tree that will bring salvation to the world and defeat the Devourer. Only problem is, she as born without being able to speak, think, and act well. She's like a toddler in a 17 yr. old body! OC inserts.
1. Chapter 1

**Tales of the World Radiant Mythology **

**"The flower that blooms in adversity"**

Summary: A Descender is born from The World Tree that will bring salvation to the world and defeat the Devourer. Only problem is, she as born without being able to speak, think, and act well. She's like a toddler in a 17 yr. old body! OC inserts.

_"The flower that blooms in adversity, is the most rare and beautiful of all."_ by-(A/N I think some of you who know where this came from ^^)

**Chapter 1 : Descender: Seraphima Nocturne**

_" Oh, great tree that gives life to all._

_We beseech you, give to us a savior._

_Give birth the salvation of all worlds._

_For you are the great mother of Mana._

_Of life."_

xXx

_You are born, my child. which I gave life to thee._

_But alas. I have not given you the ability to think, act, nor speak as well as others._

_For my power is gradually failing._

_I give birth to thee, for you will seek the Devourer and destroy the wicked that drains me and life from this world._

_But worry not._

_For you shall be with reliable and trustworthy comrades when you awaken._

_They will aid you in your pursuit._

_I have given you the abilities to fight, but you must develop them to become strong._

_Now go and protect their wold, as well as yours. And mine._

xXx

"Gosh darn it! Doing these errands really stinks!", complained the pink haired girl.

"Don't be like that, Konnono. Now hurry up and let's get going. We don't want to get caught now, do we?", said the white flying feline that flew by her side.

"And plus, we don't want Kratos to scold you for not delivering those yams ion time."

Konnono sighed. She then looked down at the bundle of yams she gathered in her medium sized basket. "Yeah. Guess you're right, Mormo."

Both Mormo and Konnono took the path back to Ailily. Sneaking around so they don't get caught like the last time. Making sure that not a soul was to be seen, they quickened their pace. As though Konnono thought they were home free. She tripped. The yams she was carrying scattered on the ground.

"You okay, Konnono?", asked Mormo.

Konnono groaned, slowly pulling herself into a sitting position. "Yeah. That was embarrassing.

She said as Konnono tried to gather her bearings. I wonder what kind of root did I tripped on, she thought.

"Ah! Konnono! Look at this!", said Mormo from behind her. When she turned, she gasped.

There lying on the cobbled stoned, dirt patched ground was an unconscious girl. Konnono studied her ore intently to verify that she was a teen somewhat between fifteen to seventeen years old. Her clothes were strange to normal people, but to Konnono and Mormo can very well guess that she's a knight. Weather be a normal Knight or a Magic Knight, they didn't know. The sword she carries was just laying there innocently next to her. Her hair is in a strange style though. It was a bob style at the base but right by her neck was the rest of it. It was a thin part of her hair really, and it wasn't that thick either. It just reached by her waist from they observed. And it is of blue color.

"Do you think she's okay, Konnono?", said Mormo in worry as he previously tried to poke the unconscious girls arm.

"I'm not sure, Mormo. She's unconscious, yes, but I'm not perfectly sure.", said Konnono when she tried to set the bluenette upright.

"We're going to need some help. And I'm pretty sure Kratos is not going to like it.", sighed Konnono. "Mormo, head back to Ailily and go to Ad Libitum. And ask on anyone who's there to come here and help. And hurry. I don't think I can handle much of anything if there are any monsters will appear."

"You got it, Konnono!", Mormo said with a determined look and flew away back to Ailily as fast as his wings can carry him.

Heartbringer: Well? What do you guys think? This is actually my first Tales fic. I have done another one, though. Tales of the Abyss, actually. But when I read through it….I noticed that my OC is, in fact, a Mary Sue….I didn't know what a Mary Sue back then until I've read some stories containing some OC's….so yeah…. I do have another fic of Tales going on. Tales of Symphonia. But I'll be following the manga, but maybe put in some from the OAV? But it'll be a while, though. R&R please~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology**

"**The flower that blooms in adversity"**

A/N: OMG~! Thanks for the reviews and faves~! *cries in happiness* I didn't thought that It was good enough to get the readers attention! Here's for all to those who liked it! Chapter 2, go!

Summary: A Descender is born from The World Tree that will bring salvation to the world and defeat the Devourer. Only problem is, she was born without being able to speak, think, and act well. She's like an infant in a 17 yr. old body! OC inserts.

"_The flower that blooms in adversity, is the most rare and beautiful of all." _By - (A/N: I don't think I need to explain this XP)

Chapter 2: Ad Libitum

It was a beautiful and wondrous morning. The sun shone it's majestic glow into the world. Birds sang their melodious tune. Morning dew coated the greenery. The morning breeze entering the lone room. It was just a simple room; It has two doors. One leading to the bathroom, and one leading to the hallway. A simple dresser made of oak, a work table and a chair near the open window. A simple bed with crème white sheets, and a lamp and nightstand next to it.

On the said bed, a person laid. The rise and fall of a persons breathing says that they are asleep. A sword leaned on the night stand. The person began to stir, then slowly opened their eyes. Deep blue. Still groggily , said person looked around her surroundings. After a minute or two she slowly sat up. Aqua blue hair in a mess.

The female took one more time to observe before she dangled her legs at the edge of the bed and stood. But her legs wobbled and found herself sitting on the bed once more. But the girl tried again, and this time successful.

Slowly taking one foot in front of the other she made her way to the bedroom door. Quite amusing to see though the person were taking baby steps again. Turning the knob the girl opened the door and peaked in the hallway. It was quiet so she opened it wider.

She looked both ways, confused on where to go. But then heard murmurs of voices down the left hallway. When he followed the voices, it lead her to a staircase where the voices became more audible. Holding the rails she started to descend slowly, making sure not to slip and fall. The voices grew more and more louder with each descent.

When finally at the ground floor she didn't expect a flying white cat appeared out of nowhere and right in front of her face. "Yay! You're awake!"

The bluenette jumped, startled and gave an 'eep' sound before hiding herself immediately under the lounge coffee table. Certainly the noise were not unheard.

"Hey, what's with all the racket?", said a boy who's hair was silvery-white and had soft blue eyes.

"Mormo, what did you do now?", said a pink haired girl.

"I didn't do anything, Konnono! I swear! The girl we found freaked out then hid under the coffee table!" Mormo said in his defense quite animatedly.

"Girl? You mean she's awake?", Konnono steeped out to see for herself. True enough. The blunette was under the table. Her hands covering her eyes.

"Hey, don't be afraid. It's alright.", trying to comfort the teen, Konnono tried to get her to relax.

"The poor dear is frightened. Come now. It's okay. None of us will hurt you here." A new voice cooed to help the girl not to be scared. She wore clothes that were of the color orange and black. Her hair was the same color as the small boy. Her gray eyes soft and caring.

The blunette peeked from her hands and looked at them. Hesitant at first but managed to get out from under the table. She slightly jumped when the cat thing came to view looking very sorry.

"Sorry that I scared you. But I didn't mean it! Mormo is very sorry!" It-Mormo-bowed in midair as it asked for forgiveness.

"Don't worry. Mormo only means well. I'm Konnono, by the way. Konnono Earhart." The teen looked at the pink haired girl. Then she looked at the rest.

"And these are Reine and Genis Sage." Konnono said, introducing the two in front of them.

"Hey there." , said Genis.

"Hello, dear.", said Reine.

The Sage siblings' smile were contagious that the blunette felt herself smile. But the smile soon faded and replaced by a small pink blush for the teen's stomach gave a grumble. The rest laughed at that. Of course. It has been three days since Konnono and Mormo found her.

"C'mon, let's get you something to eat.", said Konnono as she lead their guest to the kitchen.

"I'll-!"

"I'll cook something for her, sis!"

Genis cut off his sister with the statement on preparing the food. He didn't want the poor girl to die after just waking up. Fortunately, Reine only pouted on that. Not knowing the real reason. And for that, Genis, Konnono, and Mormo were glad.

xXx

"Here you go! Scrambled eggs, with a side of hash browns, bacon and toast! Along with a small but also healthy salad and orange juice.", said Genis when he happily placed the blunettes' food in front of her.

The girl only looked at her food in front of her for few minutes then looked up to the company that accompanied her. Then back to the food, then up again, then down again. The four couldn't help but laugh-Genis smirking-as they watched her looking back and forth from the food to them.

"Don't worry, it's good. See?", Konnono picked up a silver fork than took a small piece from the hash, then taking it in to her mouth before chewing then swallowed it.

"Now you try."

And so she did. The bluenette picked up a separate fork that as near her plate before picking up a piece of scrambled egg. She stared at it for a bit before placing it in her mouth. A happy feature showed itself on her face as the girl smiled at them, the fork still in her mouth.

"My, isn't that cute?", said Reine. The girl continued to eat her food and it wasn't that long until she was done.

"I'm sure that after eating you feel better now, huh?", as though she understood what Mormo said, the blunette nodded.

"Genis, Konnono, why not spend some time with her? There aren't any request for the time being.", Reine said as she went back to her work desk. The two nodded.

"Sure. I don't mind.", said Konnono.

"Why not? I'll show her around until Lloyd comes back and meet her.", grinning, Genis liked the idea of his friends meeting…

"Hold on a minute. Now that I think about it…"

"What is it, Genis?", asked the curious Mormo.

"It's just that…We exactly don't know her name…", he trailed from his sentence when he pointed at the blunette's direction. A dumbfounded and embarrassed grin on the half-elf's features.

Konnono and Mormo stood there with a blank look. Reine-somehow returning back to the kitchen-joined the two.

"Now that you mention it. How are we gonna know what her name is?", said Konnono in thought. The others joined in on the matter whilst their guest was looking around the area. It was a troublesome question, indeed.

No sooner that they started, their train of thoughts were interrupted by voices.

"-Like I said it wasn't my fault that you got caught in it!", said a flamboyant and somewhat arrogant voice.

"But you could have killed me with a spell!", said another. This one with an irritated and annoyed tone. It almost seemed to be whining.

"Will you stop shouting, you dreck! My head is throbbing from your meaningless whining!", said another annoyed voice.

"My, my, these three red-heads seem to be hotheads today.", said a mature teasing voice.

"C'mon guys, don't fight about it. It was an accident. No more fighting, please?", begged a voice.

The five came out of the kitchen to the lobby because of the noise outside and to see what the commotion was all about.

"Oh, man. Wonder what happened?", asked Genis to no one. The voices came more louder when the door was slowly opened.

'I swear if these three don't-", said the auburn-haired male in mid sentence.

"Kratos, what's with all the commotion?", said Reine with arms crossed.

The male-Kratos-pointed his thumb behind him. "Ask them." He then opened the door wider, only for the five to see five males bickering. The males then stopped when the noticed the door was open. It was an awkward silence as they all just stood there.

"My, my. This is a little embarrassing."

A/N: Well, there you go! Chapter two ends here! Please review to see if I'm doing well. Chiao~!

_**Next time on Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology**_

"_**The flower that blooms in adversity"**_

_**Chapter 3: Getting to know names, and Zelos the playboy**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology**

"**The flower that blooms in adversity"**

A/N: O.M.G. O^O There are more reviews and faves than I expected~! Thank you all so much~! I'm so happy~! And if any of you who are interested, I have already posted the chapter one of my ToS fic in my profile. Here is chapter 3, then!

Luke: I think you forgot about the disclaimer in the last two chapters, Heart.

Heartbringer: GAH! You're right! Thanks Luke~! 3 Konnono, please do the disclaimer.

Konnono: Heartbringer does not own the **Tales **characters, only her OCs. ^^

Estelle: On with the story, then. ^^

Summary: A Descender is born from The World Tree that will bring salvation to the world and defeat the Devourer. Only problem is, she was born without being able to speak, think, and act well. She's like an infant in a 17 yr. old body! OC inserts.

"_The flower that blooms in adversity, is the most rare and beautiful of all." _By - (A/N: I don't think I need to explain this XP)

Chapter 3: Getting to know names and Zelos the Playboy

"My, my. This is a little embarrassing.", said the male with shoulder length brown hair with wine red eyes and glasses which he adjusted and smiled. He wore clothes that pronounces that he is a general of sort.

"Sorry about the noisy, sensei. It's just that…we had a little trouble with our request, so…", said the teen with dark wood brown hair and warm brown eyes as he scratched his nape. He had a red long sleeved cotton shirt with silver buttons, loose black cargo pants supported by suspenders, and two dual swords strapped on each side of his hip.

"It was definitely not an accident!", blurted the teen with sunset red hair with light green eyes. He wore a white coat of some sorts with coattails and it was open within the abdominal area where one can see the well toned stomach. A black shirt within the coat that just stop above the stomach, loose brown pants and his sword strapped behind his person.

"Not this again… Will you just drop it already!",said the annoyed teen next to him. Blood red hair reaching to his waist, bangs were fixed up, eyes narrowed in a darker green then the latter, and he wore clothes that portrays a swordsman in a high rank.

"He's right Luke. I'd say let's just drop it 'cuz it ain't going anywhere.", said another teen with red hair. Apple red to be exact. His hair reached his waist but were curled at the end and has blue eyes. He wore a pink sleeveless duster over a black tank top and white pants. He also had elbow-length pink and black gloves, and his sword-dagger was in a sheath on his belt. His voice was somewhat mocking on what he said to the boy-Luke. Mischievous blue eyes turned to the five in the room, smirk still in place. His eyes then landed on a certain bluenette, and the next thing you know…

"What a cutie~!", he tackled the bluenette into an unexpected embrace that got everyone looking in the same direction.

"Wow, she's a cute one! Isn't this the girl Yuri and Sheena talked about? She's really pretty lookin'!"

"Z-Zelos, don't be like that around her! She just woke up! Hey!" Genis, trying to reason, only came on deaf ears as Zelos kept cooing the girl.

"Zelos Wilder! Step away from that poor girl!, said Reine in annoyance from the boy behavior.

"C'mon Zelos, you're scaring her!" Lloyd protested but to no avail.

"Oh c'mon, Lloyd! She's just too cute! Don't tell me you disagree?", ranting on, Zelos or the others did not expect happened. Before anyone could blink, the bluenette pushed Zelos off her and not meaning to be forceful but when Lloyd caught the carefree red head, both of them were knocked down on the ground.

The blunette then ran over to the older males and hid behind them. Kratos sighed while Jade just smiled. "I do believe introductions are needed?", said Jade.

Kratos nodded then sighed. "I suppose."

xXx

After a little while the occupants of the room made themselves comfortable however they can. Fortunately the lounge was large for the eleven of them to find a seat. Lloyd sat next to Luke, while Ach sat next to Zelos, much to Asch' liking, Kratos next to Jade, the bluenette next to Konnono and Mormo, and Genis occupying a seat next to the empty one for his sister to sit. She went to the kitchen and came back with glasses filled with a dark pink liquid.

It was an already made Kirima juice. A glass for each of them. Placing the tray carefully in the middle of the lounge table, Reine took one glass and gave it to the bluenette. Who happily took it then Reine settled herself next to her brother.

"Let us begin then.", said Reine.

"Yes. To the subject of course, the young lady sitting next to Konnono.", said Jade with a smile at the said girls direction.

The girl next to Konnono took a sip of the juice that Reine gave her. Tasting the liquid, she noticed that it was slight on the bitter side but came out sweet within a few seconds. With a smile on her face she continued to drink the content slowly, savoring the taste.

"That was totally cute.", said Zelos with his signature smile.

"What's her name, sensei?", asked Lloyd as he himself grabbed a glass of his own.

"Well, that's the problem though." Reine paused and took a sip of her drink. "It seems that she has some trouble in her speech to communicate. She hasn't said one word when she awoke."

"Not a word? You sure?", asked Luke in disbelief.

"Well, not exactly…She can still make audible noises and such, and I think she can understand us, albeit only a little. If that gives any of you any ideas.", said Genis as he already drank half of his beverage.

Speaking of beverages, the bluenette's glass was already empty and she wants more of the sweet and cool drink. The girl turned to Konnono then tugged the sleeve of her free arm. Konnono noticing the tug, stopped drinking and looked at her.

The bluenette showed her empty glass to the pink haired girl. Smiling and understanding this, took the empty glass from her hands. "You like some more Kirima juice?", she asked.

Somewhat understanding her, the blunette nodded. Konnono smiled more before standing up and going to the kitchen. Since Konnono won't be back for a bit, Mormo took the space on the bluenette's lap and laid there like any other cat. The girl, this time, did not mind at all.

"The girl can't speak?" Asch raised a brow. "Well that was pointless. Why save her at all if she is disable?"

"Asch!" came a series of chorused voices.

"You can't be serious!", said Zelos.

"Don't be so cold Asch!", retorted Luke.

"You shouldn't talk to people like that, Asch!", said Lloyd.

"Lloyd is right!", agreed Genis.

"I agree. That was rather rude to say, Asch.", said Reine.

"I second what Reine said.", said Jade as he adjusted his glasses. While Kratos was only silent in his seat.

"Tch!", was all Ach said as he sank a little more in his seat, arms crossed. A scowl in his features.

"We still have a problem though." All attention went to Kratos. And by this time Konnono came back from the kitchen and had heard everything earlier.

"If she is unable to speak. We cannot know her name. And it will be troublesome to make a new name for her." He sighed.

"Kratos does have a point.", sighed Luke.

The occupants in the lounge were silent. Some of them were in deep thought and others were just sitting there. The bluenette noticing the somewhat tense atmosphere, looked around. Noticed that they were silent and in their own thoughts. She could not understand much, but the sentence 'Know her name' and were looking at her that time.

There was then a sudden tingling feeling within her. Then she felt as though it wants her to move her mouth a speak something.

"S-Se…", she began. Mormo's ears twitched at this and looked up from the blunette's lap.

"Se…Se…!"

"Konnono. Konnono.", said Mormo as he tapped the pinkette's lap.

"Hm? What is it, Mormo?", asked Konnono. Mormo's little hand to the bluenette next to her.

"Seraph-"

"She's talking?" Konnono said unintentionally out loud from her bewildered state.

Heads turned to their direction to see that, indeed, the blunette tries to speak.

"Sera…phima-!"

"Seraphima?", chorused the latter.

"…Nocturne…"

A/N: And there you have it! Another chapter done. Hope you guys weren't bored with this one. It is a filler chapter. I want to make things as understandable as I could. Hope to see you all again. R&R! Chiao~!

Zelos: Finally my screen time came up!

Luke: Why are you so happy about that?

Zelos: C'mon Luke! It's Tales of the World, for pete's sake! There are a LOT of characters in the **Tales **series! Which means I won't have much air time for my hunnies~! T^T

Yuri: Talk about over dramatic. _

Zelos: Who asked you, Yuri!

Heartbringer: Ahehehe.. While I keep them from killing each other, review please. Knock it off, guys!

_**Next time on Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology**_

"_**The flower that blooms in adversity"**_

_**Chapter 4: Kitchen craze**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology**

"**The flower that blooms in adversity"**

A/N: O^O Again, thank you all SO much for the faves and reviews~! It's already summer here. And I'm sorry for not updating in a while. T^T Been very busy with school, hope all of you can understand that. School is a b with an –itch! XD So, here is chapter 4, enjoy~.

Jade: Heartbringer does not own the **Tales **characters in this fic. Only her respective OC's, and the plot. ^_^

Heartbringer: …Uh, thank you for the disclaimer, Jade. ^_^'

Jade: You are very welcome, Heart. ^_^

Luke: Okay! Who the heck are you, and where is the REAL Jade! –points accusingly at 'Jade'-

Asch: Can we please start this? –rubs temples in annoyance-

Zelos: Yeah! I want to spent more time with Sera-chan~! ^_^ 3

Summary: A Descender is born from The World Tree that will bring salvation to the world and defeat the Devourer. Only problem is, she was born without being able to speak, think, and act well. She's like an infant in a 17 yr. old body! OC inserts.

"_The flower that blooms in adversity, is the most rare and beautiful of all." _By - (A/N: I don't think I need to explain this XP)

Chapter 4: Kitchen Craze

"Seraphima Nocturne." , said the bluenette to all of the occupants within the room. It was dead silent for at least three minutes, then they all looked at each other before returning to look at Seraphima. The girl only sat there and blinked, waiting for any response at all.

And as always, it was Zelos Wilder was always the one to break the silence. "Seraphima Nocturne! What a beautiful name! Radiant and elegant, just like this lovely lady in front of me!" stating in the most expressive and flamboyant way possible, Zelos moved to kiss the girls hand.

But was stopped by Genis, Lloyd, Luke, and Konnono. Who blocked his way. "What's with the barricade?", said Zelos as he scowled.

"Don't even start with your charms, Zelos.", said Luke with a sigh.

"You hav, like almost every girl eating at the palm of your hands where ever you go!", added Genis on stating his point. Giving the Tethe'alla chosen an accusing look.

"We don't want Sera-chan to be tainted by your, as you put it 'Zelos-ness' charms.", added Lloyd with a small amused smirk.

"I second what Lloyd said.", Konnono added in finality.

The adults, plus Asch, raised a brow at the scene. "Say what now?", Zelos gave an offended outburst on his part. "Tainted by my 'Zelos-ness'? And is that even a word?"

"We officially dubbed you with the said word every time some of us see you flirt with females.", laughed Luke as he still blocked Zelos an everyone's view of seraphim.

"'We'? Okay, who are the rest in cahoots with you agreeing to calling me that?" The continuative teasing went on, all without knowing that Seraphima was no longer in her seat.

xXx

Within the kitchen area, Seraphima went and looked around. In the middle of the room was a long rectangular kitchen table with five chairs. Across from where she stood was the pantry, the fridge, the plates and silverware. The bluenette was about to cross the room when a smell wafted it's way in her sense of smell. Turning around, Sera came face to face with the stove, where a medium sized pot that was in a low heat. Curious, she lifted the pots lid. Now. Any normal person would have their stomachs turned from the smells the contents of what the inside of the pot gave off. It smelled of rotten eggs, old stinky blue cheese with oyster sauce and things that will not be mentioned.

Peering inside, and being careful of the hot steam, there were the usual ingredients for curry. Diced potatoes, bell peppers, minced beef, leeks, and other normal things.

But this dish was far from normal.

Instead of the usual color of deep brown for a mild taste, or a red color for a more spicier taste, it was a deep brown with a hint of purple. The things that you can see afloat was that there was an actual fish bone there, chunks of a sliced pieces of rappig meat, and, was that an octopus tentacle moving? Anyone would actually be bothered by the sight and throw the remains on what they had previously eaten. But for Sera, it did not phase her in the least bit. Ah, the innocent ignorance. Because she did not know what it was, but food.

A ladle was next to the stove. Picking it up, Sera dunked it inside the pot then stirred it in a circular motion. Getting a small portion of the sauce inside the ladle, she then blew on it to cool it down. Then she took a sip. It didn't take long 'til her contorted in a bitter, disgusted expression and her tongue stuck out of reflex. Her face turned a very pale green color but surprisingly, did not throw-up.

From the corner of her eye, Sera then noticed the row of spice racks, but did not know that. Grabbing the spice rack and looking at the different types. Their colorful lids tops, that is. Picking up a random bottle with a rich green top that said 'Rosemary' in the label. Sera opened it and smelled it's contents. The smell was heavenly with an array of rich herb and a hint of curry and rose-not literally. Placing the small bottle down she picked six more in random from the rack. All verifying on different colored tops.

Light yellow-garlic powder, firer-y red-paprika, dry brown-bay leaf, white-sage, spring green-basil, and dry green-oregano. After that, she then started to pour half of the herbs in the pot, only leaving half empty bottles of the spices she choose. Stirring with a smile on her face Sera, again tasted the curry. A wider smile lit her features. As she left the stove she went to where plates are. Recognizing a small bowl that Genis used for serving her soup that morning after she ate her breakfast. Grabbing the bowl with a spoon that she also recognized, she walked back to the still boiling pot. Picking up the ladle again Sera scooped herself up a nice portion in her bowl. Ecstatic, Sera sat herself down in the polished wooden floor just in front of the stove, forgetting that there is a table and chairs in the kitchen. After having a few spoonful of bites she jumped when someone screamed in horror.

"Aah! Sera-chan ate the curry!", Mormo screamed in pure horror as she floated near the kitchen door. And the scream did not go unnoticed. A stampede of footfalls were heard in the background, and poor Mormo was shoved, albeit, forcefully away. There, now standing by the door were the shock horror faces of Konnono, Luke, Lloyd, Genis and Zelos. Uneasy faces of Kratos and Asch, an awkward amused smile from Jade, and a happy smile from Reine.

As their faces were still pale the five teens crossed the kitchen and went next to the bluenette in just a few seconds.

"What the hell, Raine! Why did you left this curry in the stove without watching it! What if it burns and the guild will be burn down with it!" true enough of the half elf's statement was true, but the hidden meaning to that is that; "Why in the world is big sis' cooking out in the open?"

"Why are all the spices here half empty? Were they put in the mix, too?", asked Konnono as she looked at the 'curry'.

"Ah! Sera-chan! I don't think you should eat any more of that.", Zelos suggested as he slowly tried to grab the bowl from the bluenette's hands. But the female turned away, so that her bowl as out of reach from Zelos.

"He's right, Sera. I think that's enough of that. Can we have the bowl now, please?" Luke tried this time, but got the same results as Zelos. "Please, Sera-chan. You'll get sick if you eat any more~."

"And, what do you mean by that?", said Raine, offended by what the boy said. But totally ignored it.

"Sera-chan, if you give us the bowl, Genis will make something really, REALLY good." Lloyd gave the girl an assuring smile. Hoping that she'll fall for it. After a minute or two, Sera turned and looked over her shoulder. Seeing this glimmer of hope, Luke and Zelos nudged Lloyd to try again. "Yeah. Genis will make something REALLY special. Right Genis?" Lloyd gave his best friend the look. Which he caught and nodded.

"Yeah. I'll make a cake for you if you want Sera-chan.", said Genis.

"Tch. You people are just spoiling this girl.", murmured Asch but was hushed by Jade.

Releasing a breath that they didn't know that they held. The girl fully tuned around, bowl in hand. Lloyd held out his hands, waiting for her to give him the bowl. An awkward silence was then followed. Everyone in the kitchen were only standing or in the cases of Luke, Lloyd and Zelos, sitting, the air was a little tense. Waiting for Sera to move. But when a flash of movement made everyone jolt with surprise. When Sera moved, the next thing everyone knew, Lloyd was on the floor, chocking and hacking. The sudden realization made Luke and Zelos pale.

"Sera-chan…spoon-fed Lloyd…", said Zelos as he still watched Lloyd hacking. Getting the taste of the horrid curry out of his mouth. When he turned, he and Luke met the same fate as Lloyd. Both swallowing the curry. Both of the red heads scattered back screaming. But mostly Zelos.

"GAH! The horrible cooking! I'm going to die! I'll never see my darling hunnies again~!"

"Get a hold of yourself you idiot!" smacking Zelos in the head, Lloyd huffed and gave him an irritated look.

"Lloyd! You're alive!", grabbing the dual swordsman and giving him a noggie. "I thought you were dead there, buddy."

"He isn't, and I'm just as surprised as you guys.", said Genis with a relief sigh while Konnono nodded next to him.

"I agree to that." Said Luke, felling a bit winded when the spoon was shoved to his mouth.

"Luke~! You're not dead, right?", said Zelos, but he suddenly gasped. "Or…maybe I'm already dead! No~! My hunnies~!"

A sudden whack on his head made him finally shut up. Looking up with watered eyes, he saw Sera smiling in front of him. Everyone from the room laughed except Jade who only chuckled, and with also the exception of Asch and Kratos. With his pride wavering, Zelos feigned crying, adding crocodile tears in the mix.

"How could you, Sera-chan~! How could you hit me like that~?", crying like a child that someone confiscated his favorite toy, clung to the bluenette's waist, bawling waterfall's.

"Oi, oi, oi! No physical contact, Zelos! Let go!", said Lloyd in defense as he tried to pry the male out of the girls waist. But Sera was not phased at all, only blink at the situation.

"I don't wanna~!" Zelos kept weeping crocodile tears as he still clung on the girl. But inside, he's very happy to touch the new girl. _'Lucky~.'_

"Asch, can you help me, please? Scratch that. Jade! A little help, please?" Luke requested as he kept on pulling Zelos by his feet and get him off the female. "This guy sure has a vice grip!"

"Dad, c'mon, a little help would be nice!", said Lloyd as he helped Luke on the stubborn former chosen.

"I'll help Lloyd!" Genis made his way to his best friend to help.

Raine sighed, decided to help, herself. "Hold on, I'm helping as well. Prepare to have a punishment later, Zelos."

"Ready?", signaled Lloyd. "1,2,3, pull!"

"Oi, what the hell!", said Zelos when he noticed that the added power of force that was pulling him away from the blunette. "You're gonna pull my legs out!" screaming in protest, the others behind him kept on pulling until his grip on the female was no more. Stumbling back in a small pile, they groaned.

"You boys are really heavy…", groaned Raine, who was unfortunate to be at the bottom. (Me: That sounded wrong. XD)

Don't label me with them, you know…!", said Genis, trying to squeeze free from the heavier boys on him.

"Hey, get your foot off my wonderful face!", said Zelos in anger. "No one. I repeat, no one messes with my face and lives, got it?"

"Says you! Get your butt off MY face, Zelos!", screamed Luke in disgust. (Me: LOL! That sounds even more wrong. XD Oh, the imaaages~!)

"Would someone get off me?", screamed the muffled voice of Lloyd. "Are you guys trying to turn me into pancake?"

"You're ruining my face!"

"I can't breathe, damn it!"

"At least you're not holding yours!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ow! Zelos, my hand! You're stepping on it!"

"Will you three shut up?"

The squabbling continued for a while with Jade, Sera, Konnono, Kratos, Asch, and Mormo watching in the sidelines. Thinking that this went on for a while too much, Jade was happy (more likely annoyed) enough to stop the whole thing. "Alright now, I do believe that is enough. Shall we move on?"

"I agree with Jade on this.", said Kratos. "We still have things to do. It's best to prepare lunch now, Genis. Konnono and Mormo will accompany Sera for the mean time."

"Ugh…sure thing, Kratos. I'll get started on lunch. Konnono, can you help me?", said Genis as he finally got out of the pile.

Konnono nodded. "Sure thing, Genis."

"I should probably get back to work then.", said Raine as she dusted herself. "I still have some paper work to do. Call when it's done, okay Genis?"

"Sure thing sis."

"Hmph. I should be goings as well. I have somewhere to go before we leave this afternoon.", Asch already made his way to the door when his replica called.

"Wait up, Asch! I have to meet up with Tear in town!"

"Do what you want, just don't bother me.", warned the original as the two left the guild.

"Well." The Colonel smiled as he made his way to the two male teens left. Jade then reached for Zelos' ear and yanked it.

"Yeow! What do you think you're doing old man? That hurts!"

"Don't worry. A more fitting punishment will come soon enough. You need to be reminded of your manner, young man." At this, jade continued to pull on the former chosen's ear until they were out of the kitchen, and out of the guild. Zelos' protest still continued until it disappeared out of earshot.

"Okay…I guess I don't want to know what's gonna happen." Genis said while dicing some onions and moving on to the celery.

Konnono nodded as she peeled some carrots. "You know Jade. One won't know what's the real motive behind that smile of his sometimes." Sighing, Konnono continued 'til she remembered something. "Oh yeah. Maybe Sera-chan would like to…Aww~."

"What is it, Konnono?" asked Genis.

Pointing on the direction with her index finger, Genis followed it. The half elf snickered goodheartedly at the scene. There on one of the occupied chairs by the table, the newest member of their guild, was sound asleep. "That is just too cute."

"Yeah. But she just can't sleep there.", pointed Genis when he rubbed the back of his nape. "Maybe we should take her to her room for a while."

"Allow me.", said the sudden voice by the door. Both teens jumped at that. Turning to the source, it was Kratos by the door.

"Sheesh, Kratos. I thought you already left.", Genis said, attempting to calm his beating hearts pulse. "But, by all means, could you take her to her room?"

Kratos only nodded, his face emotionless as ever. Crossing the room with only three steps, he cradled the female in his arms. When he knew that she wouldn't fall, he bided the two with a nod, he left with the still sleeping girl. The kitchen was then quiet for a while until the two said nothing more and continued to do their chores for the day.

"Oh yeah. Don't forget about the cake, Genis."

"Roger that."

A/N:Thus ends another chapter. I believe you guys deserve a longer one from me since I took so long to update. See you soon in the next chapter. R&R! Ciao~!

Zelos: AAH! I saw that, Kratos! You were carrying dear Sera-chan in bridal style! DX

Genis: Get a grip, Zelos. He was the only one there to carry Sera to her room. -_-

Zelos: Unacceptable! You're gonna get yours Kratos, you hear me!

Kratos: ….

Zelos: Oi! Did you even hear me?

Heartbringer: Enough! Or I'll update the next MUCH longer than this one!

_**Next time on Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology**_

"_**The flower that blooms in adversity"**_

_**Chapter 5: First mission**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology**

"**The flower that blooms in adversity"**

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating this in a long while! Life has been hectic, but here you are. Chapter 5. Enjoy.

Zelos: Heartbringer does not own the **Tales **characters in this fic. Only her respective OC's, and the plot!

Heartbringer: Thank you, Zelos.

Zelos: No problem, baby!

Heartbringer: Although, please refrain from doing that.

Yuri: Can we start the chapter, now?

Summary: A Descender is born from The World Tree that will bring salvation to the world and defeat the Devourer. Only problem is, she was born without being able to speak, think, and act well. She's like an infant in a 17 yr. old body! OC inserts.

"_The flower that blooms in adversity, is the most rare and beautiful of all." _By - (A/N: I don't think I need to explain this XP)

Chapter 5: First mission

Within the desolated mountain cavern found at the farthest area of the Triet desert came a loud bestial roar before a large explosion occurd. The blast itself was strong enough to erupt the dust sand, and cave debree outwards towards the only mouth the cave has. It only took several minutes before the cavern itself bean to collapse as seven people hastily ran towards the exit.

"This is all her fault! She screwed everything up! Why did we agree to take her with us, exactly?!" A male voice hotly stated as he and his party ran as fast as they could out of the collapsing cave.

"This isn't the time to point fingers, you crimson headed God General!" Retorted a female voice who's hair was a fuschia color.

"I agree with Bersalius." Stated a more calm voice but with a tinge in it's tone. "Taking the girl with us was only a slight set-back. It is her first mission after all."

"Leon is right, Asch!" Said the very carefree voice of a former male Choosen. "Don't go balming cute little old Sere-chan." Zelos grinned as he held on tighter to the said girl in his arms as he carried her bridal style.

Sera looked back into the collapsing cave whilst they all ran for their lives for the exit. The cavern still shook but they successfully escaped it. All of them panted from exhaustion as some of them collapsed on the deserts hot sand. Zelos reluctantly placed Sere down as e too collapsed. Their clothes were all caked with sand, dust, and sweat, as well as bruises and wounds here and there. Sera looked down on the clothes Konono bought her. The simple dress was not fit for the field of battle, and thus it was also caked with dirt and dust.

"Heal!" Mint Adnade casted as she used her remaining mana to heal the rest of their party. The healer then slumped against a random boulder as she reached into her small bag and pulled out a potion. She drank all of it's contents before walking towards Sera and meeting her in eye level. "Sera."

The bluenette blinked before nodding in response. Mint continued. "Can you give the others potions?" She paused as she showed the girl a botlle full of rich red liquid inside it. "Potion." Mint smiled before pointing towards each of the party members. "Give."

Sera blinked before opening the large brown leathe sling bag and found five more of the potions that Mint showed her. Sera could fight, yes. But for now they decided that it's for the best that she is support. "Potion, give." She repeated an Mint gave an approving nod.

The bluenette first went to Zelos before moving on to Asch, who grudgingly took the potion from her hand. Sera then moved on to Berselius, who smiled, then towards Nanaly, and then finally, Leon. All of them drank the potion and then Sera collected the empty bottles to be sold later.

"Thank you for the potions, Sera." Nanaly thanked as she sighed that her stength was coming back.

"Wah~! That was some request!" Stated Zelos as he rotated hi left arm. "But at least we got the item we need." He paused as he reached into his pant pocket. He took out the item; a rough obsidian. An item used for forging and infusing into weapons and armor.

"A Rough obsidian is hard to come by these days." Pointed Bersalius to the collapsed they fortunately escaped from. "But those Minoutours wouldn't give them easily."

"Tch!" Asch snorted which caused the rest to glance in his direction. "Though that we've been successful…For if it wasn't for her meling on voluntarily retreaving the gems, that monster wouldn't have been on a frenzy!"

"Asch." Leon warned but it was unnoticed. The God General continued.

"Her stubborness, her tenacity to not follow a simple order…Gods, you're worse that that drek when he was exposed to the world for the first time!" Asch growled at Sera's direction. His menacing glare looked at the bluenette. Sera's eye widened and frantic, her body involuntarily shook and then the party members knew that Asch stepped the line.

"Asch!", Leon stated then grabbed the God general's shoulders as he turned him away from the tearing bluenette. "Calm yourself. Don't forget, this is still Sera's first mission in two months. Our request was on a slight set-back, yes. But that's not proper to place your pent up frustration towards the girl."

The God general did not say a word. Glancing towards the now sobbing bluenette of their group, Asch could hear her small sobs and apologies; "Sera sorry. Sera really sorry." Zelos, Mint, and Nanaly were comforting the sobbing girl before the crimson headed male decided to look away.

"Tch. Nothing more thn a child.", he murmured but Leon heard it.

Sighing, Leon decided that they should head back to the nearest town that they passed. It was two hours away but there was still enough day light for them to get there, rest, eat, and replenish their strenght before leaving the nest day.

xXx

"Welcome back, you guys!", Genis greeted as Zelos, Asch, Leon, Sera, Nanaly, Mint, and Berselius entered the Ad Libitum guild with their finished request.

"So, how was the-" The twelve year old never got to finish his sentence as Sera suddenly handed the bag she carried abruptly to Genis before she ran upstairs. She didn't even apologize when she accidentally bumped into Lloyd and Kratos.

"Sera, wait!" Nanaly called but was already too late as the prominent slam of a door was heard. The archer sighed as an awkward silence filled the lobby.

"Uh, what happened?" Not the most intellegent question that Genis asked, but a question none the less.

Leon sighed before crossinh his arms over his chest. "Minor complications on the mission, Genis. It'll be written down in the reports later."

"Like hell it's minor." Zelos grumbled darkly as he strained his eyes awa from a certain god general.

"Zelos." Berselius warned, giving the former choosen a look that said to drop the subject.

Mint gripped her staff as a worried look came over her calm features. The bluenette in topic had been sobbing ever since they finished their mission. "I'll go see how Sera-chan is doing." Excusing herself, Mint nodded in acknowledgement to both father and son before heading off to the blue-headed girls room.

Lloyd raised a questioning brow from Genis, to the group that had returned. Tha atmospere was tense that even Lloyd noticed. Which holds the question, "Okay, what's going on?" No one answered.

Zelos gritted his teeth. "This is all your fault, Asch!" the former choosen retorted accusingly to the said god general, a glare full of hate directed to the male.

Asch glared back with the same intensity towards the playboy. "My fault? And how is it my fault? If it's anyone's, it was that scatter-brained girl!"

"Asch!" Nanaly and Berselius protested whilst the two females held back the rred heads.

Zelos rebuked back as he was ready to pound the insensitive general in the face. "Leave Sera out of this! It wasn't her fault!" Lloyd joined in to help hold him back as Leon with Asch.

"Stop this you two! This was no one's fault!" Leon stated as he assisted Nanaly holding back the enraged god general.

"This is as much as her fault as she is to blame we never should have taken her with us!" Asch said as he tried to pry himself out of the grasps of Nanaly and Leon. That former choosen has gotten into his last nerve. And that blue haired girl.

Gritting his teeth, Zelos gave Asch a more hardened glare. "That doesn't mean that you have to put all the balme on her,Asch! She's still new at the things we do. She's all our responsibility, and that doesn't exempt you from it!"

As the argument between the two red heads comtinued they didn't notice that Reine entered the doors of Ad Libitum, along with Lilith Aileron nd Tear Grants. And when they saw what was going on they tried to help Kratos stop the fighting as poor Genis stayed in the sidelines.

"Both of you stop it this instant!" Lilith insisted as she and Reine went in between the two bickering parties whilst Tear tended to the sobbing Genis.

"why do you have to be a cold-hearted bastard, Asch? You blaming Sera for something she didn't intentionally do! It was just an honest mistake" Zelos once again defended the bluenette where she was, no doubt, in her room crying.

"An honest mistake?! She's the mistake! She should have never existed in the first place!" Asch shouted. His harsh words echoed the room.

"Asch!" Everyone rebuked with the exception of Kratos, Genis and Zelos, who were stunned in shocked silence. Glances of disbelief and disapproval all turned to the ccrimson haired god general. Neither one of them spoke in the pregnant silence they were all in.

Zelos, breaking form his stuppor glared menacingly at the swordsman as a low growl emitted from his lips. Snce Berselius and Lloyd no longer had a grip on him, the former male choosen punched Asch with a strong left hook, which left the crimson haired male little time to asses what happemed. Because Zelos apparently, was not done yet, as he grabbed the front of the swordsman's shirt. With a free hand, Zelos raised it again to punch Asch as shouts of protest echoed in the background for them to stop. But he ignored it. Asch crossed the line. As the red head reeled back his arm a sudden scream made his stop.

Everyone turned towards the incoming noise as Mint abruptly stopped, frantically breathing. A look of worry occupied her face. As her eyes saw Reine and Tear a flood of relief showed on the woman's face. "Tear, Reine. I'm glad that you're here."

"Why? What's wrong?" Tear asked on what made the calm healer so distraught.

"It's Sera. Something is wrong with her. When I tried to check her her eyes suddenly rolled back and fainted!"

**TBC**

A/N:This is the end for this chapter. Again, sorry for not been aupdting for so long. Just be glad that I've upated again. R&R. Ciao~.

Berselius: Can you say DRAMA? This is insane.

Lloyd: Got that right. Seriuosly. What a way to come back from a huge writer's block.

Zelos: ….

Asch: ….

Tear: -sighs- Luke is not going to be happy when he finds out about this.

Heartbringer: I guess I made a good empression on returning. See you all next time.

_**Next time on Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology**_

"_**The flower that blooms in adversity"**_

_**Chapter 6: Worry**_


End file.
